


Nathan, The Unfriendly, Maybe A Little Friendly, Ghost

by OT7Author



Series: The Unwanted Adventures Of Johnathon Dewey [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Inherited Ability, Interacting With Dead People, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Neglect, New Friends, Other, Paranormal, Seeing Dead People, Talking To Dead People, reference to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7Author/pseuds/OT7Author
Summary: Johnathon Dewey just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to be like every teenager his age and have an ordinary life. That is all he has ever dreamed of his entire life. But, Johnathon Dewey is anything but ordinary.These are the unwanted adventures of Johnathon Dewey.
Series: The Unwanted Adventures Of Johnathon Dewey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Nathan, The Unfriendly, Maybe A Little Friendly, Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by - [xxxbangtanhoe](https://twitter.com/xxxbangtanhoe)
> 
> My Twitter - [OT7Author](https://twitter.com/OT7Author_)
> 
> Something that you all should know is that starting Jan 1st, 2022 I will take all of my work off of this platform. I will be posting onto Twitter, as well as my card which can be found pinned on my Twitter. Here is a link though if you would like to check it out. [Carrd](https://distuberofyourwork.carrd.co/) Thank you for supporting me and I hope to see you on my Twitter as well as any future sites that I will post on.

Johnathon was afraid. He knew that he was too old to be afraid of the monster underneath his bed, or the closet, or the dark hallway, or bathroom mirror, or window… But he was very afraid, and as he laid curled up in his bed with the blanket pulled tightly over his head, his body curled into itself so that his feet were protected, he couldn’t help but feel like even more of a loser then he already was. At fifteen years old he was still scared of ghosts.

Unlike other children his age, at least in his opinion, he felt like he had a legitimate excuse as to why he was afraid. For you see, Johnathon was born with a ‘gift’ (A curse if you were to ask him) that had apparently skipped a few generations in his family on his mother’s side (Thus his great grandmother being the only one to believe him as a small child talking about the dead friends that he had made). This ‘gift’ was the ability to not only see the dead (Not just ghosts mind you but demons as well), but to speak with them and interact with them like they were normal people going about their day because while they were not solid or even corporal to the rest of ‘normal’ society, they were very much solid and ‘living’ to Johnathon (The reason he believed that he was cursed). 

Now, for most, they would be extremely happy to have a ‘super power’ like his. They could make a lot of money over his ‘gift’ and probably be set for life. For Johnathon though, he didn’t want this ‘super power’. He didn’t want this ‘gift’. He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be like every other boy his age and not have to deal with a ghost sneaking into his bed at night just to bother him or help them move on. Which quite frankly, he didn’t even know how to do, but was stuck none-the-less having to deal with a disgruntled spirit determined to make his life hell just because he didn’t know how to help them. It didn’t help that all spirits were stuck in their death states, so when they appeared before him he was always terrified out of his mind because he was not only a scaredy cat but had a sensitive stomach and gag reflex as well and once he started retching he was most likely going to throw up, which also scared him, and started the whole cycle all over again. 

So every night, he piled the blankets over him despite his mother telling him not to (She was always scared that he was going to suffocate from doing this), scrunched in his feet, and tried to ignore everything else around him because if he paid attention to every noise that went bump into the night he would never get to sleep and he would be forced to see Dr. Noel (His former sleep therapist) some more and that was something he never wanted to experience ever again for the rest of his life. It wasn’t that the doctor was bad, or even abusing him, but… it was a complete nightmare explaining things to him when he had to keep his ‘super powers’ away from the rest of the world since like his older brother liked to put it, “They will burn you at the stake like they used to do to the witches in Salem,” and while that was no longer a thing, he was still terrified out of his mind due to his crippling anxiety and paranoia. He was also scared that the government may come in and experiment on him, but once again, that was some nonsense caused by his older brother.

He couldn’t even go to his parents about the comments that his brother would say because he was completely forbidden to talk about anything supernatural in the house. It scared his parents and quite frankly he didn’t blame them. It weirded him out and scared him two. At least they didn’t have to physically deal with it like he did though. 

Closing his eyes, Johnathon tried to go to sleep. Tried to force dreamland upon himself despite the rustling happening at the end of his bed, because he needed his sleep. He had a chemistry class first thing in the morning and he couldn’t afford to fall asleep during a test again because he has had one to many in school suspensions and knew that one more was probably going to end up with him in the Principal's office with his parents being called and he knew that they weren’t going to be of any help and he would be suspended for sure. He really wished that he lived next to his great grandmother. If they did like back when he was little then he knew that at least someone would have his back. 

The rustling became worse and soon enough, despite how hard Johnathon was trying to sleep, he couldn’t because it was getting worse and worse and worse, the apparition of the night having climbed on the bed with him, shuffling about till it was sitting on its knees beside his covered form, until finally Johnathon had no choice but to steal himself, take a deep breath and pull the blanket off of himself. This thing was getting cosy so he might as well talk to it. Despite the fact that this ability had been with him his entire life, Johnathon still screamed shrilly, backed himself up against the headboard of his bed and pulled his pillow against his chest like a shield. 

There, sitting in front of him was what looked like a ten year old boy. His skin was completely grey and salow, his neck twisted like a spring from the top of his neck to the bottom of his neck leading down towards his chest and back. It looked like he had been twisted as easily as play doh with the way that his back was facing with a twist where his chest should have been. He wore a hat that reminded him of those old school newspaper delivery boys that he would see in movies, and his clothing matched that style as well. It was clear that he came from a time unlike his own so the child hadn’t died recently, but it was still unsettling to see. 

“Who are you?”

The child smirked widely at him and he shivered, “I’m Nathan, so it’s true. You can actually see me?”  
Johnathon nodded, “Yes,” He gulped, “I can.” 

Nathan came closer to him, his dark rimmed bloodshot eyes looking at him in a way that reminded Johnathon of an art dealer appraising a new work. Now that he was closer to him he could see dark blue veins etching all over the child’s face and neck, possibly reaching all over his entire body with the way it fell against the small bits of skin exposed by his shirt. “You can really see me.” It wasn’t a question, it was more of a statement then anything else, but there was awe and amazement in his voice as he spoke. 

Despite himself, and despite the rising fear that was lodged within his throat, Johnathon was curious. “Did you think that I wouldn’t?”

Nathan chuckled almost darkly, “No reason. See you around Johnathon.”

With that, the little spirit was gone, and Johnathon was alone in his room once more, wondering what in the world had just happened. 

\----

The next morning at school, Johnathon had in fact fallen asleep during his test, and had in fact was sent to the Principal’s office, where he did end up calling his disinterested parents. The conversation was brief, his parent’s not defending him at all and he was sure that if he was physically near them the he would have seen the bored look on their faces as they shrugged, but as it was he couldn’t see them and he was left alone and defenseless with the Principal looking at him as if he was the worse person in the entire world. 

At least. 

He was the only person in the room with the Principal. 

Nathan from the night before suddenly appeared in the seat beside him and Johnathon shrieked, falling from his chair and colliding into the water machine hard enough to make it tumble to the ground and spill everywhere. The Principal rushed from behind his desk, not even offering to help Johnathon up as he righted the machine and he was sent a glare that he knew spelled his doom. 

Nathan snickered from his seat and for once Johnathon didn’t feel that afraid and sent him a glare in return. 

“What in the world caused you to scream like that Mr. Dewey!” The Principal sounded angry as he spoke and Johnathon shrunk a little under his stare. 

“I-I-I saw a s-spider sir.”

“You saw a spider?” The Principal looked unamused as he spoke, as if not believing a word that Johnathon spoke and though Johnathon himself knew that it was all a lie, he still wished that the other would have bought it because it was better than the alternative. 

“Y-Yes sir, I d-did. I’m s-sorry sir.” 

The Principal sighed, pinching the bridge between his eyes and nose. “You will be suspended for a week. Try to think about what you have done and get to sleep.”

\----

If Johnathon thought that his bad luck would end at school that morning, then he was completely wrong. After being suspended, the spirit Nathan followed him everywhere he went. He couldn’t go home since both his parents were at work and his older brother was still at the high school, so all that he could do was hang out at the park till someone finally got him since he wasn’t allowed to have a key yet since well, he didn’t have a car, nor friends, nor anywhere that he needed to go, so other than school he had no life in general thus his parents taking him back and forth to anywhere he actually needed to go. Which primarily (Only) was school.

Sitting on the swing set, Johnathon kept to himself and stayed quiet as mothers with toddlers judged him silently as they played with their noisy offspring. He didn’t care though, it's not like he wanted to be here anymore then they wanted him to be here so they could all suffer in silence together. 

That is, until some kid that looked to be four years old waddled towards him, clearly wanting his swing. Johnathon, being the nice person that he was smiled at the child, got out of the swing and was about to hand it to him when Nathan suddenly took the swing with both of his clammy undead hands, causing him to shriek in fear once again since he appeared out of nowhere, fall down heavily into the sticks littering the playground, and the swing went flying into four year old. 

It was clearly an accident. Not his fault what-so-ever in the slightest, but that didn’t stop him from being berated by an angry mother, had the cops called on him and being yelled at once again until he broke down into hysterical fear filled tears, shivering uncontrollably, and was given a warning by the sympathetic police officer despite the mother calling for him to be sent to Juvie for the next twenty years and trying to hit him. 

At least at the end of it all she was the one who got in trouble and not him. 

\----

Just when he thought that his day couldn’t possibly get worse, the little terror that was Nathan struck again, this time while he was having dinner with his family. Of course his parents were doting on Luke's every word, hanging on to his tales from today's school day like he was a celebrity since he was the captain of the football team as well as their star quarterback. It was so traditional and cliche that Johnathon just sat there in boredom. Eating his meal in peace because they were distracted by their favorite son, Nathan appeared once more.

The food was all set in the middle of their large oak table, and with a mischievous glint in his dead eyes he upended his mother's tablecloth, food flying into the air and scattering along the walls and his family themselves. His mother was screaming shrilly, his father was shouting and his brother was cursing up a storm as their meal was ruined when all eyes turned towards him. 

Before his parents could utter a single word though, Luke stood up in his towering form and began to yell for them. “Why do you have to ruin everything you little freak! Keep your creepy ghost shit away from this table and away from our home. Just go do us all a favor and die already and join your little ghost friends, we would be better off without you anyways.”

His mother gasped dramatically at Luke’s words and smacked his father's arm to do something but the man merely shrugged, “It’s not like he is wrong.”

Johnathon didn’t stick around at the table long enough to see the angry stare from Nathan hovering over his brother.

\----

That night, as Johnathon laid in bed, the blanket pulled over his head and his feet scrunched in, fear racing through his rapidly beating heart at the thought of what spirit was going to be visiting him tonight as well as what the next week was going to be like stuck at home, he didn’t notice anything was wrong until there was a booming loud scream echoing around his house. 

The scream was coming from his older brother’s room, and he sat up in bed without a second thought, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he forced himself out of his bed just as he heard the pounding footsteps of his parents rushing down the hallway to check on Luke. When he got out there to the hallway his father was desperately trying to open the door but it wouldn’t budge, and his mother was shaking with fear as she told his father to hurry and get to their baby. His brother continued to scream inside of his room for several painful minutes until finally, everything in the house was silent, but out from the wall came Nathan, who Johnathon was no longer that jumpy around due to mass exposure he had had with him throughout the day. 

After some more jiggling of the knob, his father managed to finally break through to the room, and he and his mother rushed in, leaving Johnathon alone with Nathan in the hallway. The ghost stopped in front of him, a small sad smile on his face even as his eyes glowed dangerously, “I left him alive if that is what you are wondering.”

Relief shot through Johnathon’s body at the words. His brother may have been an asshole but he still didn’t deserve to be killed. “Why?”

Nathan raised his brow, “Why what?”

“Why did you do it?”

“No one should have to hear those words from their brother. Mine killed me, so I should know.” With that, Nathan disappeared, leaving Johnathon alone in the hallway with nothing but a shocked expression on his face and a million thoughts rushing through his mind all at once. Swallowing dryly, he ignored all the thoughts for now and entered the room of his brother to go check on him. 

Maybe Nathan wasn’t as bad as he thought.


End file.
